


Lessons Learned

by haramiya



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haramiya/pseuds/haramiya
Summary: My commission for someone featuring their oc Takuya
Relationships: Oogami Koga/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Lessons Learned

Koga’s growl was not to be played with. It was a fearsome, scary thing that everyone around him took seriously. If you removed Rei from the equation, and a lot of other people. Well, most people actually. He can’t exactly remember when someone that wasn’t a small child was afraid of his growl. But he’s sure this guy is going to be afraid of it! Takuya...The name feels unwieldy in Koga’s mouth as he verbalizes it quietly, everyone crowded around him like he was the smartest person in the room or something. Well he  _ wasn’t _ , not like Koga was either, but he was pretty damn sure he could name a handful of people way way smarter than Takuya’d ever be. So why was Ritsu coming to him with some problem he needed fixed? Koga catches a faint “Anija” but can’t hear the rest of the conversation. Well hearing that any of this crpa had to do with Rei just made him so much more grouchy. He could deal with the vampire bastard for Ritsu…

So again, why this guy? Better yet, why was he getting so jealous over this? Well now he’s more grouchy, feeding on a negative spiral of emotion until Takuya and Ritsu split away from each other as the class bell rings. Ah, finally Koga has peace, the peace to write a note that is. He takes out a wad of paper and writes something quick on it, quietly slipping it to Ritsu. Sitting behind him had its perks. 

_ Why were ya talkin to Takuya _

_ Why do you care? _

_ Why do you care that I care? _

_ Corgi, are you five?  _

_ JUST TELL ME _

_ Anija’s been grouchy so I asked him to take care of it.  _

Okay, that made total sense. Except it didn’t, because Koga was almost sure he knew Rei better than this guy. So it didn’t make sense, but he can’t keep passing notes unless he wants to risk detention. He’d had a clean slate for the past couple months and it didn’t seem like Akiomi was going to let him off easy if he got caught interrupting class again. So he waits, very, very angrily he waits. 

The moment the bell rings he’s headed off to the light music club’s room, where he sees the blue eyed bastard right there in full view. He’s standing at the door, something in his hand. Koga expertly masks his presence by hiding by a locker as he makes his way in. Now what was he going to do with that? Once again, expertly and not at all like a clumsy puppy that just started walking Koga makes his way toward the door and peeks inside.

“Here’s your juice.” Takuya holds out a bright red bottle to Rei who takes it and practically gulps it down in a second. And then it’s crushed angrily.

“When I find the fuckin’ degenerate bastard who stole my juice I’ll tie their arms up above their head and make them stay there.”

“That sounds pretty cruel over some crushed up tomatoes.” Takuya makes a face as Rei opens his mouth. “Yes I know they’re not  _ just  _ crushed up tomatoes. But you get my point.” 

“If someone stole somethin’ you loved, wouldn’t you be pissed? Like me! I’m yer cousin after all.” 

Takuya sighs, and then does the most unorthodox thing Koga has seen in his entire life. He pats Rei’s head, and immediately sends him into his usual sulky self. 

Alright he’s seen enough, Koga makes his escape as they’re still talking. And while he’s still furious, he just has one question

Since when did Rei have a cousin that goes to Yumenosaki? And how the absolute hell did Takuya manage to calm him down when he’d looked like a rampaging beast?

Wait, that was two questions.

~

The official Takuya stakeout did not go as well as planned. See, Koga had gotten the bright idea he needed to gather more information on this guy. But following him wasn’t going...Well. Well. Wait he repeated himself, in his head no less. He had gotten caught up with something Akehoshi was ranting about in that really stupid sparkly gross way he’s known for. And then after that Adonis asked him for help with moving a few mats that were for wrestling(?) So obviously he had to take it upon himself to see what that was about, only for it to be Tetora using this as a reason to get fit. And then Arashi pulled him aside to do his makeup and then-

Graaaah why did everyone need all of this help now?!

“Hey.” Koga just about jumps out of his skin when he hears Takuya’s voice. He even growls on reflex, and is embarrassed about it.

“Hey.” Koga responds meekly. That’s it, all he can say is hey? What about questioning the bastard over his relation to Rei, or why Ritsu talked to him so casually. Or, or. 

“You’re part of the light music club right?” 

“Yeah.” Another one word response. 

Takuya pauses, face unreadable as he looks at Koga. “Then, can you teach me about music? I need help with something.” 

Wait, this guy was asking for Koga’s help? When he barely even knew him? “The hell.” Koga grumbles. “Sure, I guess. Come to the club room after school.” 

Takuya seems satisfied after Koga gives another limp dicked response and turns on his heel to leave. It’s then that Koga realizes its way after school, and that he wasted at least an hour being bombarded by a bunch of annoyances. 

“Goddammit!” He barks. 

~

Koga Oogami never reneges on a promise, and he’s not about to start now. Takuya wanted to be taught about music, so he’s being taught about music! It hasn’t been that long after school, but Koga has a thing about being a hard-ass when it comes to music teaching. So he’s resolved to scold Takuya about it, even if he knows he’ll get a smirk it’s better to establish a dynamic. For some reason it was always hard to convince people to listen to him without the usual forcefulness in his tone. 

“Hey.” Takuya walks in waving. “I got here as fast as I could-”

“Not fast enough!” Koga barks. “Don’t waste my damn time next time get it?!”

“Ah, yeah I understand.” He nods.

And here’s where he’s caught off guard, dumbfounded at Takuya’s lack of argumentativeness. “Er, you’re not pissed I yelled at ya like that?”

“Well I did ask you, so I shouldn’t make you wait and waste your time like you said. It’d make me mad too, and I always wanna think from other people’s perspectives...Stuff like that.” Takuya scratches the back of his head, a little confused by Koga’s confusion. 

“Well..Alright. Whatever. So what is it you wanna know then?” 

It’s then that Takuya’s eyes light up, and he gestures haphazardly to the guitars stored in the club room. “Those, I wanna play those. Just a little bit, I know I won’t be some great guitar player like you but if I can understand it even a little bit then…” He trails off, almost seeming like he’s embarrassed. Well, Koga doesn’t want to pry. But that mainly has to do with the fact someone came to him for his guitar playing! 

“Alright, for your first learning session, drop on the floor and gimme ten.”

“Like, pushups?” 

“Hell yeah pushups! I don’t teach wimps, and you don’t look like there’s enough meat on ya to handle my training regimen. So if you can do ten pushups I’ll teach ya.” Koga’s only a slight bit baffled by the fact Takuya drops down and starts the pushups. This was an easy and quick power trip, but he wasn’t a dictator! He just wanted Takuya to prove he was man enough for a guitar. 

“Ten.” Takuya’s breathing seems a little labored, but otherwise he looks at Koga expectantly. And that’s really all he needs as he walks over and grabs his guitar. 

~

“That dumb orange idiot is always worrying about overfeeding Daikichi, barely lets him have any treats! So I told him the dog isn’t gonna die from a couple of treats thrown his way! But he called me a dumbass!” 

“Dumb and idiot mean the same thing you know.” Takuya snickers, fingers idly strumming on the strings. It’d been about a week since he had first asked to learn about music, and he’d bugged Koga for lessons near every day. Koga acted like it was an annoyance but truth be told, someone who just sat there and listened to him was a blessing. This felt like the fastest friend (was it a friendship?) he’d ever made. 

“So now yer gonna get on my ass about how I talk too huh?” 

“Only when you repeat yourself. I haven’t said anything about your dirty mouth. Or that you spent this entire lesson complaining about an argument with Akehoshi.” 

Shit, Takuya had him there. Koga hurriedly changes the subject, running to his school bag and rummaging around before pulling out a piece of sheet music. “Here, play this.” 

Takuya squints, before glancing at Koga again. “Uh. Do you really want me to-” He gestures vaguely. “I mean they do teach us in the producer course to uh, read music just incase. But still. I don’t think..”

“Just play it.” Koga sets in front of him, then leans back. There’s still hesitation, but Takuya’s fingers move to strum the guitar. It’s not really anything special, Koga can tell he’s not the type to have a gift for playing. But it’s enough. As Takuya winces, finishing the song despite his frequent pauses, Koga hums. 

“You suck ass.” He says finally. “Why’d ya ask me to teach you anything?” 

Takuya huffs, it seems like the bluntness of Koga’s statement has left him mildly flustered. “I just...wanted to get a handle on how you play. It’s uh, it’s important.” He scratches his neck as he suddenly finds the wall very interesting. 

“Takuya. What’re ya hidin’?” 

Takuya gives up surprisingly quickly, sighing. “I’m gonna be Undead’s producer, and Rei-san told me you play the guitar really well. So I wanted to write you a song with a big guitar solo.” 

Koga blanches, eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets as he takes in the new information. Undead...Producer. The gears were turning in his super slow and super stupid head. But wait. “Why did that vampire bastard pick  _ you  _ as the producer huh? He rarely knows anyone but Anzu that well. Don’t tell me...Yer a damn super genius aren’t you!?” 

“No nothing like that.” Takuya waves his hand in front of his face quickly. “It’s...I just have a knack for it I guess. And Nii-chan thinks so too.”

It’s then that Koga feels a pang of, well maybe it’s jealousy running through him.  _ Nii-chan  _ wasn’t something someone should be calling Rei. He was annoying and sulky and unreliable and, Koga was the one who should be taking care of things like this. He could write songs. He could write his own guitar solo. 

“Well cancel that plan, cause I can write my own damn guitar solo!” 

Koga’s ears ring as he stands up despite Takuya’s protests and leaves the room.

~

The sun peeks in between the curtains in Koga’s room, and as he turns over in his bed he realizes he’s lonely. Another two weeks passed, but these ones were Takuya free. He had picked up the hint that Koga didn’t want to do practice anymore. Koga’s pride demanded that he not apologize, and to compensate by just hanging out with other people, but that…

No one ever treated him with as much of a genuine nature as Takuya did, it was a hard pill to swallow but most of Koga’s friends were dipshits. Not enough to be mad about, but enough that the odd sense of honesty and not too overbearing kindness Takuya brought to him was like a breath of fresh air. 

Wait, why was he thinking about another man so fucking hard? 

Koga’s face turns pink and he rolls around in frustration, growling before reaching for his phone. That stupid little twig was still in his contacts. He could call him. Koga’s face turns pink again, but before his pride can take over he’s already got Takuya’s phone ringing. 

Ring ring.

Ring ring.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end says.

Koga freezes in place, holy shit he actually picked up. “Uh. Hey.” 

“Hey Oogami-sensei, was there something you needed?”

What. “Sensei? Who told you to call me that!? And don’t call me Oogami, it’s Koga. Ko-ga!”

“Koga-sensei.” 

“Koga!” 

“Koga.”

“Finally-”

“Sensei.”

“Ok now yer just tryin’ to piss me off!” The laugh Koga hears on the other end of the line is refreshing enough to tell him that maybe this next question is alright to ask. “I’ve got my guitar here so I was wonderin’ if you wanted to come over for lessons.” 

There’s silence over the other end of the phone, and Koga’s stomach does backflips as he wonders if this was a bad idea. 

“Sure, I’m not doing anything. Can you uh, text me the address?” 

Koga’s heart flutters a bit before he barks out a quick “Yes!” and ends the call. His address is sent at lightning speed and now it’s just a waiting game. Somewhere along the line, maybe thirty seconds in, he freaks out and decides he needs to clean every last inch of the small apartment he lives in. By the time the doorbell rings he’s breathing a little too hard for his own liking as he opens the door. 

“Hey.” Takuya raises his hand and waves. “Uh, are you alright?” 

“Don’t...Worry about it.” Koga pants, ushering Takuya inside as he closes the door. Despite the cleaning Koga’s still embarrassed. Very few people got to see the inside of his place, and he always told himself he didn’t give a shit about appearances but- 

“You live alone?” Takuya asks suddenly. 

“Yeah. Ya got a problem?”

“Huh? No! I think it’s great. You seemed real independent so I’m glad I wasn’t wrong. Is this your room?” He walks over casually as Koga nods, face red again.

This idiot, how is it he managed to be so sincere about something like this. At least the entry into his own room is painless, Takuya sitting precariously on his bed looking ready to be taught. 

Koga grabs some sheet music and sets it on a stand nearby, unzipping the guitar case and handing the guitar to Takuya. 

“Play that.” Koga says.

Takuya nods, fingers moving diligently over each string. He’s still an amateur, but much better than before. Like he remembered every single thing Koga taught him. 

When he finishes, Takuya looks a bit sheepish. “I uh, I still practiced without you. I thought if I could impress you then we could…” He winces.

Make up, is probably what he was gonna say. “Dunno why you thought that.” Koga grumbles. “Was my damn fault for acting like that.” 

“I guess so but I think I had something to do with it too. I know I kinda came off like I was taking over stuff you were supposed to be doing. Rei-nii-chan saw you when you were eavesdropping about the uh, tomato juice. And I guess the whole producer stuff really got under your skin. I don’t wanna make it seem like you can’t write your own stuff. I just wanted to...Be helpful or...Something. Man this is a shitty explanation huh.”

Koga blinks. That sincerity again, he takes the guitar from Takuya and stuffs it back in its case, hands shaking. 

“Koga if I said something out of line again-” 

“Ya didn’t…” Koga’s hands reflexively pull at his earring, before he leans in close. He can’t exactly call this decision impulsive, because there’s hesitation as he feels Takuya’s steady, warm breath. But he can’t say he thought this through either. 

The kiss is inexperienced, obviously. Because before anything else Koga’s a stupid hormonal teenager who thought another boy was really pretty in this moment. But he likes that Takuya reciprocates. His arms wrap around Koga and are loose, probably out of that damn consideration again. 

When Koga pulls away he licks his lips. He always thought his first kiss would be with a girl that had on some nice tasting lip gloss. But this..This is nice too. 

“Gonna kiss you again.” He warns. And he’s a little self satisfied over the fact he finally got Takuya flustered. He rubs circles in his hips, Hakaze told him at one point women liked that. Obviously this wasn’t exactly a woman he was dealing with, but everybody had hips. 

It gets a nice reaction before Takuya pulls back and stammers. “This is uh. What, what am I supposed to expect here?” His hands untangle from Koga’s back and he gestures. “Is this a one time thing or.” 

“No.” Koga croaks. “I like ya. Ya don’t have to be my boyfriend or anything right away. Since this ain’t proper or any of that shit but I’d like if you. Gave me a chance to do it properly.” 

Takuya chuckles, an unexpected reaction. But his eyes are soft as he murmurs. “Lets have our next lesson at a cafe then. Tomorrow after school maybe?” 

And that’s all Koga really needs to kiss him again.


End file.
